Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a searching system, searching method, and devices and, more particularly, to a searching system, searching method, and P2P devices for a P2P device community.
Description of Related Art
A central server functioning as a storage, provider, exchanging, or searching of data is desirable for conventional network data and multimedia storage systems. The central server, however, has a fixed processing performance and storage capacity and therefore is not adapted to fit into various requirements, either causing the systems to perform low in network transmission or leading to excess resources.
Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown a schematic view of a searching system for network devices in prior arts. The centralized network system includes a central server 10 provided with a file data 15, and the file data includes an indexed data 151 and a content data 153. When any one of the user's devices 171, 172, 173, 174, 175, and 176 requests data, the user's device communicates with the central server 10 so as to download or upload the file data 15 stored therein.
The central server 10 is provided with a search engine 11, and the search engine 11 creates the indexed data 151 corresponding to the content data 153. When users request to search the content data 153, the user's devices 171˜176 request a search request to the central server 10, and the search engine 11 of the central server 10 searches the indexed data 151 based on the search criteria requested by the user's devices 171˜176 and generates a search result. The search result is then returned to the user's devices 171˜176 by the central server 10.
A P2P (peer to peer) device community has been employed to solve the limitation on the utilization of resources and performance for the central server 10 in prior arts. It is desirable that the data searching in the P2P device community should be further improved, for example, such as increasing searching efficiency and speed while effectively improving searching accuracy.